1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for bundles of optical fibers.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the transmission of information, glass optical waveguides offer many advantages over conventional conduction of electrical signals in metal wires. A system of optical fibers can be made to have a much greater capacity in a given volume than that of an electrical system. Additionally, optical fiber systems have economies of manufacture and are less susceptible to moisture as well as being unaffected by temperature changes and electrical disturbances.
In an optical waveguide system, the waveguides are arranged in bundles which must be interconnected to transmit signals appreciable distances. In transmitting signals of practical values, it is important that the connections between the fibers minimize light attenuation. Ideally, glass fibers to be connected are given radial end faces positioned in abutment and in precise alignment. In an effort to accomplish this, it has been proposed to group the fibers in a channel appropriately dimensioned and shaped to cause the individual fibers to assume known positions. When placed in a hexagon or other channel congruent with the axis, the optical fibers can be made to fit in an abutting relationship with each other and the walls of the channel, entirely filling the channel, which thereby positions the fibers in predetermined locations. By placing one channel in end-to-end relationship with the other, the optical fibers thereby are connected.
However, in such connectors there has been an inability to properly align the hexagonal channels so as to achieve an acceptable degree of axial alignment of the individual fibers. Light attenuation has been relatively high. Other difficulties are found in preparing the ends of the fibers in the bundles so that they are flat, perpendicular to the axis and aligned radially. Such problems have resulted in losses so great that a connector of this design is not usable in a practical system of information transmission.